


Карма, бессердечная ты сука

by naid



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Parody, Soulmate AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Nika Darkness for their help and support.</p>
<p>Работа была написана на спецквест для команды MGS на ЗФБ–2015. Это пародия на soulmate!AU. Характеры персонажей соответствуют изменившимся обстоятельствам.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Карма, бессердечная ты сука

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nika Darkness for their help and support.
> 
> Работа была написана на спецквест для команды MGS на ЗФБ–2015. Это пародия на soulmate!AU. Характеры персонажей соответствуют изменившимся обстоятельствам.

«Так ты и есть легендарный Босс?»

Много лет Джон считал, что переломным в его жизни стал унылый душный августовский полдень, когда на левой руке (повыше локтя, с той стороны, что обращена к телу) проступили эти Слова. Он знал, что Слова — естественная часть взросления, и ещё знак, что тебе повезло. Он слышал об этом от старших по званию и часто думал: а что скажет его суженая? Может, это будет какая-то расхожая фраза: он вернётся с войны и в клубе пригласит её на танец, а она зардеется и ответит согласием? Или у неё не окажется с собой зонта, он укроет её своей курткой, и она — конечно, снова залившись премилым румянцем, — шепнёт дежурное «спасибо, мистер»? А может, Джон спасёт ей жизнь — ну, например, на пожаре — и она, обняв его за шею, назовёт его героем и расцелует?

Но Слова оказались совершенно непонятными. Не тот язык и даже не тот алфавит! Потребовалось три года, чтобы, не вызывая подозрений, будто между делом выяснить перевод (что это русский, Джон узнал уже к концу той зимы от новой наставницы и жутко томился любопытством, но задать прямой вопрос, понятно, не мог).

Ожидание того стоило. Слова были не только узнаваемыми, но и — если посмотреть с пристрастием, а кто в восемнадцать лет умеет иначе? — довольно лестными.

«Так ты и есть легендарный Босс?» — спрашивал в его мечтах женский голос. Иногда это была подопечная, только прибывшая к ним в отряд; иногда — новенькая секретарша одного из офицеров или любопытная телефонистка, желавшая завязать дружбу с его ментором; иногда Джон мечтал, что он сам заслужит этот титул и красотка — конечно, она окажется красоткой... мягкой и округлой, с длинными тёмными волосами, уложенными в косу, от неё будет приятно пахнуть свежими цветами и немного конфетами — промурлычет ему Слова на ухо, придвинувшись чуть ближе подобающего: «Так ты и есть легендарный Босс?»

Тренировки почти не оставляли времени для фантазий, но Джон представлял себе один сценарий за другим, пытался придумать достойный ответ (такой, чтобы она сразу узнала его Слова и чтобы эти Слова ещё до встречи не выставили его самовлюблённым идиотом) и гадал, о чём будет говорить с ней дальше.

Но годы шли, союзники постепенно стали соперниками в гонке вооружений, наставница его покинула, оставив взамен себя багаж знаний и некоторую «горечь разлуки», о которых весьма поэтично и неуместно высказывался его куратор во внутренней СБ — покинула, чтобы возникнуть из ниоткуда пять лет спустя.

Что значили слова — пусть даже Слова — рядом со всем испытанным за эти годы? Какая девушка могла понять — хотя бы выслушать и притвориться, что понимает — что такое боевое товарищество, почему Босс считали легендой по обе стороны Атлантики, и о чём думаешь на больничной койке, когда ты один из всех выжил? Верить в Слова было так же глупо, как верить в Санту — глупо и наивно; глупо думать, что одна фраза изменит всю его жизнь; и ещё глупее было скрывать от себя эту веру до момента, когда совсем молодой, нахальный и вовсе не округлый майор с капитанскими ещё погонами бросил заносчиво, словно швырнул в лицо одну из своих алых перчаток:

— Так ты и есть легендарный Босс?

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate!AU — вселенная, в которой у некоторых людей есть предназначенные высшими силами партнёры, буквально родственные души. В этом варианте у партнёров на теле появляется подобие татуировки с первыми словами, которые они скажут друг другу.


End file.
